Somewhere I could belong
by xxcherryblossoms32xx
Summary: When Sakura moves to Konaha High, what awaits her? A new motherly figure, love, and friends could be waiting. But will it bring up some unwanted memories? SakuGaa, HinaNaru, TemaShika, TenNeji
1. A new School

Heyy everyone! This is my first fanfic here, but I hope to be writing more soon. I'm working on ideas for other stories too, so if u have any ideas, REVIEW!! and tell me them. Im open to criticism 'cause it's what makes you grow better. Might not upload for a while 'cause im busy with school and lacrosse(yes EVEN in the middle of Winter) but i will try.

Also on this site, I tend to like the story more when the writers write more to a chapter, so I will try to keep it as long as I possible can.

Disclaimer: I didn't write Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-sama did, cause if I did, Sakura would have ended up loving Gaara(and he would love her, of course), NOT Sasuke.

*just to let you know, this switches from Sakura's POV and a Narrative POV in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1- A new school

A pink haired girl could be seen walking through the halls of Konaha High. Although her hair already set her apart from most '_normal' _girls, Sakura Haruno, wasn't like all the other freshman in the school. She wasn't in any mobs of make-up wearing, over dramatic groups. In fact, she wasn't in any groups of people at all.

At one glance, you could tell she didn't belong here. She had just moved in with her father from Iwakagure High after getting expelled for nearly slitting a kids throat.

Sakura was wearing a black and red DC shirt with black skinny jeans. She had on black and red checkered converse and had a black streak in her almost completely pink hair. Sakura, if you noticed her, would completely stand out to all the preppy dressed girls in this hallway.

But she did a good job on staying unnoticed. She walked quietly through the halls, her shoes didn't even making a sound. She blended in with the lockers and glided through the crowded halls, not even touching anyone, so no one even turned to look at her like she thought they would. But she was wrong.

2 boys were the only ones in the hall to stare at her. One, Sasuke Uchiha, was one of the school's most popular boys, for his looks, but mainly because he was filthy rich. The other, Gaara Sabuku, the other most popular boy, because of his close circle of friends welcomed anyone into their group as long as they hated Sasuke, stared intently on the mysterious girl.

Though these two boys had so many differences, at that one moment, they both shared the same thoughts, 'Who is THAT girl?' At that same moment, Sakura turned her head and glanced over both boys, thinking they were staring at someone else in the hall.

* * *

As I walked through the halls, careful to not even touch anyone, I could tell I blended into the crowd well even though I should have stuck out like a sore thumb.

I felt this weird voice in the back of my head, telling me that someone was watching, so I looked around me. That voice was almost identical to mine, but was in my head. When I was younger and first started hearing her, I thought I went crazy. When I had told my mother about this, she went all over, trying to get me the best therapists we could afford. That's what drove her over the edge.

I remembered the day it all happened. I was 6 years old and it was my birthday. My mom had spent a lot of money on my so called 'fragile mental health' that she didn't have enough money to give me a birthday party. It had been a few years since she had started paying top dollar for therapists, but none of it helped me any, so I learned to accept that voice as an Inner Sakura who was my only friend.

My mom couldn't take the stress of having a daughter and thinking it was her fault that I had an inner voice, and the pink hair didn't help, that she had killed herself. Right on my birthday.

I suddenly woke up from my flashback, and noticed I was standing right in front of the office door. I pushed the door open carefully and walked into the room. There was a nice looking lady at the front desk and I could see her name plate said Shizune. I walked up to her and said,"Konnichiwa Shizune-san. I'm Haruno Sakura. I need my class papers."

Shizune went to a stack of papers and found my name. She returned over to the desk and handed me the file.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-san. Welcome to Konaha High School. Tsunada-sama can't see you right now to welcome you herself, but inside that folder is your schedule, locker number and combination, and any other information that you will need to know..." Shizune took a second to look me over, "..like the dress code."

I didn't feel angry or embarrassed at Shizune's words. She didn't mean her words to insult me, they even sounded.... motherly like she doesn't want me to get in trouble or stick out much.

"Arigatou Shizune-san." And with that, I went out into the hallway to head for my first class, with my schedule in hand.

* * *

While Sakura had her schedule right up in her face, she wasn't looking where she was going. She accidentally bumped into a tall blond girl with her hair in a high ponytail. She whipped around and glared at Sakura.

"Sorry....." Sakura mumbled out without even looking up. The blond grabbed Sakura's arm so she had to look at her.

"You're that girl that had all of Sasuke-kun's attention in the hall earlier," the girl shrieked in a high pitch voice.

All of a sudden, Sakura had a red mark on her cheek and the blonde's hand had moved faster that she would have expected, considering she wasn't even looking for a fight in the first 15 minutes of her first day of school here.

"No one should have his attention except me, or one of my girls, so what's a freak like you to come in and take all the attention of him in the first minutes your here, you whore." After she said that, her followers behind her all chanted things like,"Yeah Ino you tell her", and "No one messed with Ino Yamanaka."

'So this must Ino Yamanaka, since that's what there all calling her.' Sakura thought making herself remember that name, for revengeful purposes, of course. Ino turned the other direction and started to bounce off, feeling all high and mighty. Sakura thought fast and stuck her foot under Ino and watched as she fell. When Ino hit the ground, she immediately started to look up and glare at Sakura. 'and she thinks that glare is menacing?' Sakura just flipped Ino off and said "I don't even know who this _'Sasuke-kun' _guy is, but I feel sorry for him that you're all his fan-girls." while walking in the direction of her first period class, English with Kakashi.

Unknown to her, the 2 boys from before had saw the whole thing, and were impressed that in her first 15 minutes here, she had royally pissed off the most popular(rich) girl in the school, making one want her in his group to know more about her, and the other want to make that girl his as soon as he could.

* * *

I walked inside the classroom and stood like an idiot at the front waiting for the teacher, figuring that they already had assigned seats since it was almost a quarter the way in the school year.

The seats started to fill up and I noticed one guy in particular that sparked my interest. He had fire red hair and the most intense eyes I had ever seen. They were a jade green, almost like mine, except more brilliant and cold than I had trained mine to look.

After the bell had rung, 15 grueling minutes later, the teacher walked in. I saw a blond guy with spiky hair and cerulean blue eyes stand up an yell, "Kakashi- Sensai, you're a liar!" while Kakashi started saying something about life's road..... and a cat?

He noticed me, probably with a wtf look on my face, and said, "Class, we have a new student, introduce yourself to the class."

With a sigh I stood up and said, "I'm Sakura Haruno. I do what I want to do, so don't bug me or I might kill you." I said this at every new school I went to. I found it better to be feared than have people surprised when you punch a kid cause he made fun of your hair.

Everyone who had raised their hand to ask me a question, no doubt about my hair, slowly retreated their hands from the air.

Except for the blond haired boy, who's hand was waving idiotically in the air. He looked around to see that no one else's hand was in the air so he started talking. "HI I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI, THE NEXT HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!" he shouted, then more calmly asked, "Is that your natural hair color, because you look HOT with pink hair."

That comment from beginning to the end threw me for a loop, and I almost didn't catch the question. I knew I was standing there with my mouth open, along with most of the class. The group of people around the kid started to snicker, when the red head that I noticed from before that was sitting next to Naruto whacked him in the head while muttering 'dobe' and 'baka'.

* * *

Naruto started to sulk in his seat while muttering things about Gaara being a bastard, and how he was almost as bad as Sasuke, which earned him another whack from Gaara.

Kakashi looked over the class to see if there were any empty seats, and then told Sakura to go sit next to Gaara.

Sakura glided towards her new seat and sat down without any noise. She sat on the very edge of her seat, as far away from everyone as possible. She noticed her seat was right next to the window, with Gaara on the other side, then Naruto, and two other girls, one with blueish hair, and one with two buns in her auburn hair.

'so those two were the ones I had heard giggling' Sakura thought.

Kakashi sat down in his chair and pulled out a book called 'Ichi Ichi Paradise' and said, "Do what you want, just don't bother me." So everyone started to talk to the people next to them. Sakura had noticed that the class was basically divided into two. There was the half she was sitting on where everyone was dressed like her. Then there was the side with all the preppy girls, including Ino Yamanaka who was in the middle of them, staring at a row of 4 guys in that half of the room.

Sakura had guessed that one of those boys had been this Sasuke Uchiha, which she had found out his full name from walking in the halls.

* * *

I was sitting there, assessing the class, which the teacher, Kakashi, had probably assumed I would get along with the people over here better, which he was right. Though I basically just ignored everyone over here too.

I felt a little tap on my shoulder, and turned around with a full glare ready, when I saw the blueish haired girl that had laughed before, standing there. She looked nice enough, but I still wasn't sure so I stopped glaring, but I still didn't look that welcoming.

"Hi, I'm Hinata Hyuuga, we wanted to know, Tenten and I, if you wanted to join us for lunch, Sakura-san, that is if you want." Hinata had said in a voice so quite I almost couldn't hear it.

I stared at her for a while thinking about my options. I could get along fairly well with these people, or I could be all by myself and have to deal with that Ino bitch.

"Sure, that would be awesome Hinata-san." "Please just call me Hinata, along with everyone else, you can drop the suffix, too." To that I told her the same and nodded.

I went over and sat in the empty seat beside the two. They immediately grabbed my schedule and started writing in names with my classes. Tenten grabbed my hand and had me stand up. She pointed around in an almost circle at the people around us and started introducing them.

She pointed out the girls first as Hinata which I already knew, along with herself. She also told me there was another girl, Temari Sabuku, that was a senior who was Gaara's sister, and his brother, Kankuro, was a junior, who she would show me later because they would only be in our lunch and Gym.

She then pointed to a guy that's hair made him look like a pineapple and said his name was Shikamaru Nara. She told me that he was the smartest guy in school, even though he sleeps all the time, and would be in most my classes.

Then, Tenten showed me Kiba Inuzaka, a guy who has a puppy named Akamaru with him. She then pointed behind me and said that the kid with blond spiky hair was really rambunctious and he was Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara's "best-friend", sort of.

She then told me that the guy sitting next to Naruto was Gaara, and he was like a king of the school. When she said his name, Gaara looked up and stared intently into my eyes. I noticed he had really hot eyes at that moment, and even though I hadn't even heard his voice yet, I, Sakura Haruno, started to form my first crush.

She explained that the school had two kings basically. Gaara was one, and even though he's cold to almost everyone, he still had so many followers. Then there was Sasuke Uchiha, and she pointed across the room, which I painstakingly took my eyes off of Gaara's gaze, and looked at the guy in the middle of the 4 I had seen before, and at that exact moment he looked up and winked at me.

I scoffed at that and turned away. That bastard had the nerve to do that to me.

Tenten kept explaining that he was a real player and the only people that were in his group were skanks and whores, and guys that had known him since they were little or ones that wanted to be like him.

Tenten even pointed out the people in his group for me so I could stay away from them. There was Ino Yamanaka and Karin, his top fangirls. The guys sitting next to him, his friends from his childhood I guessed, were Shino Amburame, Choji Akimichi, and Neji Hyuuga.

When Tenten had said Neji's name and said he was related to Hinata, I had seen her blush for the slightest of seconds.

The bell then rang and I looked at my schedule to see Tenten's neat writing sprawled onto the page. I had Science with Orochimaru next, but only with Gaara and Shikamaru. Tenten had told Gaara to show me around because he was in all my classes. Every single one, and I heard Inner Sakura shouting 'HELL YES!!' at that little fact.

I followed Gaara through the halls, Shikamaru was still asleep at his desk back in english, so we went to the science block of the school. When we entered, this class definitely had assigned seats because the groups were scattered among each other.

This class went fairly well except that the teacher was really creepy. I'm pretty sure he was gay because he couldn't stop looking at the guys, he really liked snakes, and he reminded me of Michael Jackson. He had me sit next to Gaara which Inner Sakura wouldn't shut up about saying it was fate and all that.

I had Art next with Kurenai and I walked with Gaara, this time talking as we went. Kurenai was very nice and she had us do what ever we liked. Gaara was working on some sand thing, while I was doing a sketch of all the faces I remembered from this morning.

I blanked out that whole period, totally focused on my picture that I didn't even notice the bell ring until everyone started to file out. Gaara stared at me, not even seeming bothered that I had kept working, and was waiting patiently for me to get my things together. I told Gaara to go on ahead because I need to go to my locker, and I would find the cafeteria myself to which he just nodded.

I packed up and went to my locker, because how much trouble could I run into just finding the cafeteria, right?

* * *

While I was at my locker, something slammed me into the wall next to me. I looked up and Sasuke Uchiha was holding my arms up by my head. Since I'm only about 5'1'' and he had to be nearly 6', I couldn't reach the ground. His knee was in between my legs making his body press me into the wall.

"What the hell Uchiha, let me go." I said while glaring at him. "I just wanted to give you this note." the smug bastard said while putting the note in my pants pocket, which was way too close for comfort. Inner Sakura was screaming in my head to do something before Sasuke did anything we didn't want him to do.

"Ok then, now would you let me go." As I began to stuggle on the wall, which was a very uncomforatable thing to do.

Sasuke leaned his head in next to my ear and whispered, "Never **my** little blossom." as he slowly started to release me and vanished around the corner .

* * *

When I walked into the cafeteria, I started to look for Hinata and Tenten. They had saved a seat right next to them for me, it looked like, and on the other side was Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, and who I assumed was Kankuro. The girl that was right next to my spot was probably Temari, although the siblings looked nothing alike.

I went and sat down next to Hinata and instantly got bombarded with questions. I hadn't realized that the encounter with Sasuke had lasted that long and that lunch was almost over.

Gaara actually had a somewhat worried look on his face when he asked if I was okay. Right then I remembered the note in my pocket and got it out.

It said: Hey **my **little blossom,  
you don't act like most girls, but I like a challenge. How bout you come over to my  
place and I can show you what a real man is, not like that freak you're tagging along with.  
-Sasuke Uchiha

That really pissed me off and Gaara could see that. He grabbed the note out of my hand, and everyone watched as he went from stotic to pissed off in a matter of seconds. I thought it was because Sasuke had called Gaara a freak, but I was wrong.

* * *

'How can that bastard think that?' Gaara had thought to himself. His thoughts had not been on what the message had said, but on the very first line of it.

'Sakura is **not his**.' Gaara had said to himself. "Sakura, where do you live?" Gaara had thought of something. There had been a few houses for sale on his road, and he had already started forming a plan.

"435 Leaf Edge Road. Why?" "Damn it, you live across the street from that bastard then." Gaara had said. Temari, for the first time Sakura had heard her speak, then added, "Yeah but then that means she lives right next door to us.."

All of the table had then read the note by now, and Tenten asked, "Hey Sakura, were having a party at Gaara's tonight, do you wana come?" to switch the topic. It was true, they were planning to have a party tonight, but now they had to keep Sakura away from Sasuke, plus they could see the interest in Gaara's eyes towards Sakura, and that had never happened before.

They noticed that Gaara wasn't as brooding and as easily upset as he was when Sakura was around. They could tell that in just 4 periods, those two had a strong interest in each other, and they wanted to see how far they could help it grow faster.

"Ummm sure that would be cool." Sakura answered. She really lived alone because her father was usually out all night with his friends drinking, and worked during the school day so she never even saw him much. She could care less because she hated her father, and she was sure her father hated her just as much.

There was a group sigh of relief that she would come because they all knew what would happen if Sasuke got to her. They wouldn't see her again and with Sasuke's money, he could probably even buy her as a slave.

"Hey, and you can sleep over, right?" Temari asked. "Yup." and exactly when she said that, all the girls squealed. That would mean they could go shopping with her in the morning and they could all hang out. The bell rang after that, and they all went there seperate way to their classes, except Gaara had stayed with Sakura.

* * *

Their History class with Asuma went by fast, as neither of them focused on the class, only on each other. They tried to pretend to not notice each other, but that was all either was focused on. The same went on in Math with Iruka until he noticed them and asked Sakura a question.

Of course, she wasn't paying attention and didn't notice until Gaara had nudged her arm and whispered the answer to her. "The answer is 623.433." Sakura said like she was paying attention the whole time.

This stunned Iruka because he was sure they weren't paying attention. "Uhhh, Very good Miss Haruno." he stuttered out.

After Math, Gaara showed her the locker room for gym, and on the way, they just asked each other questions, like what bands they liked and their favorite colors, almost like the game 20 questions.

* * *

Once Sakura was in the locker room. Hinata had given her a pair of gym clothes. They all changed into their own and went out into the gym.

Out came a tall guy with a bowl cut, bushy eyebrows, and a green jumpsuit and a smaller replica of him. Sakura instantly grabbed Temari and hid behind her and ask, "Am I just imagining it, or are there 2 very large green bugs up there?"

Temari laughed and replied, "No that's the gym teacher, Gai and Lee's his helper from your grade. Lee really looks up to him, I have no idea why, and decided to dress and act exactly like him." "Oh great I'm so going to love it here" Sakura said when Lee looked up and started running towards her.

"You must be the beautiful Sakura, am I correct?" He didn't even give her a chance to respond but instead took her hand and started to kiss it. "Please will you be my girlfriend?" and as soon as he asked that, he went flying in the other direction.

"Sorry, she's taken." Sakura looked up and saw that it was Gaara who had said that. He put his arm over her shoulders like it was the most natural thing.

* * *

'What the fuck is he doing?'  
Although I wanted what he was implying to be a reality, that he really wanted me as his girlfriend, I knew he was just trying to keep Lee away from me.

I found out that he really didn't like guys hanging around me unless they were his close friends. That, as you can tell, didn't include Lee.

After that, Lee was crying a stream of tears and saying things like 'how could you, Gaara Sabuku, win that fair maiden's heart when I couldn't' and pronouncing Gaara as his sworn enemy.

Other that that, nothing major happened in gym. I mainly stayed by Temari, Hinata, and Tenten, and talked about going shopping tommorow.

We all went back and got changed, and then Temari offered to drive me to her house and I could pick up a few things at home. When we pulled up the drive way, I was amazed. It really wasn't a house, it was a mansion. I couldn't believe that this was next door and I didn't notice it.

I went home and grabed a pair of flanal pants, and a black tanktop, along with some music I promised to bring over.

When I walked back over to the house and opened the door.....

* * *

Left it at a cliffhanger so you guys can keep wondering while I'm writing the next chapter. I'll try to update soon but in the meantime...... READ + REVIEW... please? I want to know if this is any good and if I should continue it. Also do you guys think I should put more detail or less, or anything I could improve? please put it in a response, I will definitely appreciate it.  
C ya next time ;)

- CB


	2. Hanging Out

Hey, I'm back! Sry it took so long to update, I've been uber busy with a TON of stuff for school and such.

Disclaimer: The master Masashi Kishimoto-sama created Naruto, although if we could make a deal......., I wonder....

* * *

Chapter 2- Hanging Out

I went home and grabbed a pair of flannel pants, and a black tank top, along with some music I promised to bring over.

When I walked back over to the house and opened the door.......to find a place that looked heavenly. It was a REALLY nice house, even on the inside. In the entrance, there was beautiful tile that looked like sand, but was incredibly smooth and glossy. Past that, there was a living room that had a 52'' plasma screen TV with …… diamonds?!?!

'**WOW, you certainly know how to pick your friends**.' Inner Sakura muttered. '**They must** **be loaded to afford that…**'

The rest of the room was really nice too. It was carpeted and had HUGE couches and a few lounge chairs. I heard some music coming from a little further in the house and downstairs.

I scaled down the spiral staircase that was carpeted, to find another room where everyone was hanging out in. This room looked a lot like the one upstairs, except it was a little bit smaller. It had a goldish creamy carpet, with red furniture strewn about. The TV looked a tad more pliable down here, but still as expensive. Naruto and Kiba were playing Call of Duty 4 on the X-box, and I could hear Naruto muttering about 'damn dogs', and 'Kiba is such a cheater'.

Kankuro had his hood down, and was watching the TV, probably waiting for a turn to play. Shikamaru was supposedly watching them play, but was really snoring his head off on the couch.

Temari was over by the island with Hinata and TenTen and started motioning excitedly to come over there when I had walked in. I started to go over there when I noticed Gaara wasn't there.

"Hey guys! Where's Gaara?" "Oh, He's just upstairs getting some stuff for us" Temari replied.

TenTen pulled me over to where a sheet of paper was laid out on the island. "This is our plan of attack."

"You really shouldn't have said yes to going shopping with them." Gaara said as he walked down the steps.

* * *

TenTen and Temari just started giggling nervously to what he said. "No, it's ok. I need some new clothes." Sakura put in, to make them stop sounding like maniacs.

The girls then spent the next hour devising their 'plan of attack' on the mall.

"Alright everyone," Temari shouted while jumping up the table. "Were going to get up 7 o' clock sharp to get ready, and we're leaving at 0800 for the mall, you got that, you maggots?" She said, going into complete commando mode.

Everyone nervously nodded their heads, a cheese puff dropped out of Naruto's mouth, and Gaara just sat on the couch, completely unaffected.

"Now, LET'S PAR-TAY!" screamed Temari as she jumped off the table and music started blasting out of some surround sound speakers.

'Let's Start a Riot' by Three Day's Grace started to play and everyone started jumping up and down to the music.

A couple hours later, they were all jumped out and hyped up on soda, so they decided to watch a movie. TenTen and Hinata told Sakura that it was the guys turn to pick out a dvd, since last time they made them sit through Mama Mia.

So the girls went upstairs to get changed while the guys set everything up. After about 10 minutes, the girls walked back down with some sleeping bags in their hands.

TenTen had on a dark green tank top that had a little kunai in the corner, with a pair of army green colored sweatpants.

Hinata had a light purple T-shirt that had a little butterfly in the corner, with light blue pajama shorts on.

Temari had on a burnt red tank top with a fishnet shirt on top, with purplish blue pajama pants on with a little fan on the thigh.

Sakura had on a black tank top on that had a little cherry on the corner, and had red pajama pants on.

They all came down the stairs and threw the sleeping bags on the floor. There were plenty of rooms upstairs, but they all wanted to spend time together. They saw the guys smirking in the couch, and all slowly walked towards them to sit down.

'Their up to something…' Sakura thought. '**Yea, probably thinking about our smoking hot bodies'** Inner Sakura retorted.' Sakura repressed that thought, grimacing at how stupid her inner self could be sometimes.

They all sat down in the extra spots, where they all fit in somewhere. Gaara was on the end with Sakura right next to him, then Temari and Shikamaru, then TenTen, then Naruto and Hinata, with Kiba and Kankuro on the other 2 chairs near the couch.

The girls were still weary of what the boys picked when Kiba hit play and the title screen popped up, as 'The Strangers'.

The majority of the movie was dark and at the parts where things jumped out, all the girls jumped. Through most of the movie the girls closed their eyes. Shikamaru was holding Temari almost the whole movie and Hinata was glued to Naruto's arm. Sakura wasn't very fond of scary movies, and at times, she grabbed onto Gaara unknowingly.

At the end, the girls shot up and went upstairs into the kitchen.

"Ttthat was ssssomettthing I'm nevvver sitting through agggain." Hinata stuttered out.

"I agree with you on that." Temari said.

"Soooo, what's with you and Shikamaru and you and Naruto?" Sakura wondered.

Both Temari and Hinata blushed at that, but TenTen saved them. "They're both going out with them, guess I forgot to tell you that before, oops, my bad." She said embarrassed.

"Ahh, I see now, when's the wedding?" Sakura joked around as TenTen and her laughed while Temari and Hinata blushed while grabbing some sodas. With that, they walked back into the room with the snacks and drinks where they all sat around it in a circle.

Hinata then shouted out during the silence of munchings, "How bout we play spin the bottle truth or dare style?" and she got a chorus of yea and sure.

Sakura went first and the bottle landed on Temari. "Truth or Dare?" "Truth." To that Sakura sighed because she had such a great dare in place for her to. "OK, what else do you guys do except hang out like this then."

"Well, we have a band so that's how we all started hanging out, Kiba drums, Kankuro and Shika do the soundboard and are our managers of sorts, TenTen choreographs, and tells us where to stand, and helps set up the equipment with me, Naruto is on the base guitar, and Gaara is the lead guitarist and singer, although we're looking for another singer."

Hinata got a bright idea and added in, "Hey Sakura, do you know how to sing?" "Umm, well I do write my own songs and play a little guitar, and I sing in my spare time too." "Do you want to be our singer then?" All the girls shouted at once. "Sure that would be great" Sakura replied 'at least now I can spend more time with my friends and not even have to spend all my spare time in that house.' She thought.

After they all agreed to let Sakura into the band, and told her they practice after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays, they played a little more of their game.

Shika got Naruto to go to one of their neighbor's house in only his boxers and give them a hug when they opened the door. Temari had to make out with Shika. Hinata stuck to truths, Kiba had to go drink toilet water, TenTen had to do a handstand and get a bulls eye on a target with a kunai before she could get down.

At the end, TenTen dared Sakura to kiss Gaara, when everyone wasn't paying attention to the game. Sakura wanted to, just to see if he felt the same attraction and pull she did for him.

'**Come on girl, get your move on already, or I'll do it for you.**' Inner Sakura threatened. Sakura could feel her legs starting to move, but not on her own accord. 'Alright, alright, I'll do it.'

So she got up and went around the circle and gave him a light peck on the mouth, after some Inner Sakura motivation.

* * *

This took Gaara by surprise and he was stunned for a second, then, before Sakura could fully pull away out of his reach, grabbed the back of her head and brought her in for a longer kiss, both closing their eyes as they enjoyed their moment.

A soft clearing of a throat in the background made them break apart, when Temari said with a smirk, "Damn girl, I didn't know you had that in you."

It was about 1 o' clock now, and they all decided to hit the hay if they had to, and believe me, they had to, stick to Temari's schedule for tomorrow. The girls all had their sleeping bags next to each other, so they could gossip a little while longer and trash some people, while the guys all took to the furniture.

After a few minutes, everyone was deep asleep except for Gaara, who at the best, was a very light sleeper.

He sat there watching Sakura sleep and wondering how someone as good as her could have feelings for him.

* * *

While Gaara had sat there thinking of Sakura, she was having a flashback in her dream of her childhood.

"_Mommy, Mommy, look at this!" A young Sakura in a pink dress that was flowing in the wind ran up to her mother. "Yes my dear Sakura?" Her mother said lovingly in response as her daughter showed her a beautiful and rare pink flower. "Mommy, what is it?" "It is a Tan Hwa flower, almost as precious as you are."_

Sakura dreamed about her mother, but as this peaceful memory occurred, it slowly faded into another dark and painful memory.

"_I'm telling you, she needs help" a slightly older Sakura heard her father shout to her mother. "I heard her talking to herself again, and have you noticed how she has no friends?" Her father muttered again. "I'm trying my best, we've spent almost all our money on a therapist, but they all say she'll grow out of it sweety, just be patient." Her mother responded._

'_SMACK' "I'm not a patient man, you should know that. I told you when we got married that if we didn't have a bright child, I would leave you, and it looks like Sakura is just going to be a _freak_, not a brilliant child like I want."_

_Sakura's father left the room, not even noticing Sakura standing just off of the doorway as he walked away cussing. "Okaasan, are you alright?" Sakura tested as she walked towards her mother that was lying on the floor. _

_Her mother looked up with a glare and said, "I'll be damned if you make the man I love walk away from me, I WILL fix you." Sakura, still being quiet young, was still smart enough to know that the mother she once loved was gone, and replaced by the person before her._

As Sakura dreamed about the past she always tried to repress, she remembered how all of a sudden, one day her mother just hated her and let her father's ideas get to her.

She was often told by her dad these days that she was a worthless piece of trash, but she realized her mom never really thought that until he got to her.

Sakura could remember the days she spent outside with her mother, in the crisp grass with the sun shining on them, just playing for hours. She knew she shouldn't but she blamed herself for her mom's death. As Sakura thought of these things, another memory rose into the picture.

_Sakura was alone in a dark room. She could hear her mother and father shouting below, and she was slightly older than she was in her other memory. It was true how she had no friends, for they would all make fun of her pink hair, or her large forehead._

_All of a sudden, she heard the front door slam shut and her mother alone crying. If it was anytime before all the therapy, she would have gone down to comfort her mother, but recently, her mother looked at her like trash, and she didn't want to be a hindrance on her by making her cry more._

_Sakura had even thought about ending her life a few times, even at such a young age, for her mother's sake. Even though her parents thought of her as stupid and slow, she was one of the most intelligent kids her age and still loved her mother, because her father was a cold man, and never wanted her mother to suffer because of her._

_Her mother's crying had stopped so she wandered downstairs to see her mother hanging there, lifeless from the rafters, and looked with a blank expression. She looked at the calendar and noticed that today was her birthday, her 9__th__ in fact, and quickly ran upstairs to…_

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Temari shouted in her ear. "It's time to shop!"

* * *

There's the next chapter for ya! Hope you guys enjoyed it. It was getting kind of dark at the end, but you'll have to wait to find out what little Sakura will do, and it was her 9th b-day, not her 6th. READ + REVIEW please. Also I haven't seen The Strangers, but my friend said it was scary, so I took his word for it. I put in some flashbacks from her childhood and some IS for ya too. But please review, they make me update faster ;)

C ya next time

-CB


	3. Shopping

Hey the new chap is up, sry for the wait, I had a lax tourney (we won all the games!!!) and had to deal with relatives, so I was a bit tired after everything. Also had a lot of huge tests the first week back from break too, so I'm now wicked tired.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-samadidn't give me Naruto for Christmas....... I'm so sad now..... also don't own any of the stores of course too.....

* * *

Chapter 3- Shopping

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" Temari shouted in Sakura's ear. "It's time to shop!"

Sakura slowly got out of her sleeping bag, and looked around. Gaara was still in the same spot he had been last night, sitting up straight uncomfortably on the couch, but was now alertly awake.

Shika was upside down on a chair, almost hanging off, but he seemed totally asleep even after Temari woke up every one with her enthusiastic shouts of shopping. Kiba had Akamaru wrapped up by his side sleeping, but jumped awake and Akamaru had sprung up with worry, and then just walked off into the other room.

Kankuro had washed his 'face paint' off during the night and looked somewhat normal then he had before.

Hinata and TenTen were sleeping right next to Sakura the whole time, but they were already up and had coffee in their hands by the island.

'**Come on, get up before she comes and strangles you to get ready' **Inner Sakura said as Sakura saw Temari start to come over to do..... something.

Sakura shot out of her sleeping bag and bounded over to where her friends were already getting breakfast.

* * *

They had all eaten pop-tarts or whatever they could find and gotten dressed. The guys just put on some pants and shirts and were ready in almost a minute. The girls, after about 15 minutes came back downstairs after getting dressed.

Temari had on a black mini-skirt and a purple cami with fishnets over it. She had on combat boots that ended just below the knee.

TenTen had on black baggy capris and a dark green shirt that said 'badass' on the front in black and on the back was a picture of a kunai with sneakers.

Hinata had on a light purple shirt and a pleated dark purple skirt that just reached the knees with white high socks and black slip on shoes.

Sakura borrowed a ripped up blood-red cami with a black t-shirt underneath and a red and black checkered skirt that ended mid-thigh. Temari said that since Sakura had amazing legs, she should show them off. The girls picked out all the clothes and Hinata had picked out a pair of lace up black boots to go with the outfit.

They met up with the guys and split off into groups so they could all get a ride. The girls had only rode in Temari's red Tesla Roadster yesterday, but today, Shika, Naruto, Hinata, and herself were riding in it.

Kankuro had a cobalt blue Bugatti Veyron where him, TenTen, and Kiba could ride in.

Sakura and Gaara were left to ride on Gaara's jet black MV Agusta F4CC motorcycle.

* * *

"What are you waiting for." Gaara asked as soon as he had gotten on his motorcycle and noticed Sakura's weary stare at the it.

"Umm, are you sure it's safe?" Sakura asked worried. Now don't get her wrong, she didn't mind motorcycles, she just perferred driving really fast, but being in a covered vehicle.

Gaara threw the other helmet to her and got on the bike waiting for Sakura to get on. "Of course, what, have you never rode on a motorcycle before?" Gaara taunted Sakura, just to see if she was really afraid, or if he could trick her into at least not being scared.

"Hell yeah I've rode a motorcycle before." Sakura replied back, just to make sure he didn't get any joy from her discomfort.

Sakura put the helmet on and jumped on right behind Gaara. She cautiously put her arms around Gaara, unsure of what to do.

With a sigh, Gaara took her arms and wrapped them closer to him, because she wasn't holding on enough and would surely fall off when he went to go.

'Good thing I have this helmet on.' Sakura thought as she blushed maddly at the contact of his skin on hers.

Gaara turned the key in the ignition and hit the start button as the engines roared to life.

Temari and Kankuro had left a few minutes ahead of them, but they had easily caught up and had soon passed them on the highway. As Gaarasteadily increased his speed to go faster, Sakura unknowingly held on tighter as to not fall off.

'**Hey kid, go faster, I want to see how close this girl will get.' **Shakaku, Gaara's 'Inner Demon' as he calls it, demanded of him.

Deciding to heed to his demon's words, Gaara pushed the gas a little harder and he could feel Sakura clutching on tighter. Gaara smirked as he suddenly punched the gas and the motorcycle instantly lurched further, causing Sakura to gasp and bury her head into the back of his back while holding on for dear life.

To this, Shakaku grinned evilly while saying, **'I'm gunna have fun with you two.'** after easily sensing Gaara's reaction to the pink haired girl.

* * *

When Sakura and Gaara got to the mall, they only had to wait 5 minutes when Sakura was straightening out her clothes while Gaara just stood coolly near his bike.

Temari and Kankuro then pulled in, one after the other, and everyone got out of the cars.

"What the hell was that Gaara?" Temari shouted that echoed throughout the full parking lot. To say Temari was mad was an under statement. She was _furious._

Kankuro whined in the background as he knew that when Gaara wouldn't listen to Temari, he had to with full detail on her girly mind.

Gaara just shrugged and said "Let's go." before all of them started to file into the mall.

Sakura gaped at the size of the mall, much like she did when she saw their house, for the shear size of it.

'This mall is soo huge!' Sakura thought with glee. **'You know it, I wouldn't mind getting lost in here with a certain red head though.....' **Inner Sakura replied.

As soon as Sakura had halted for just one second, Temari and TenTen had grabbed her hands with Hinata pushing her from behind.

The girls left the guys to go do what they wanted to, which was to go to the food court and crash on the tables.

They dragged Sakura to Hot Topic to pick out some new clothes for her. Temari picked out a couple dozen shirts, skirts, and pants that would look great on Sakura. Hinata was great at picking out accessories and body sprays. TenTen was busy near the shoes and chains sections of the store.

While Sakura was in the changing room, they just kept throwing things at her when she walked out to show them.

The girls walked out of the store with a few bags filled with black, red, purple, and green shirts with awesome sayings and designs. They next took Sakura to Zumiez to get some more skater like clothes for her.

Sakura had explained that she had pretty much 2 outfits at home. So Temari had taken it upon herself to find at least half as many clothes that she had as a personal challenge. Even though Sakura had told her that she could pay for most of the stuff that she needed, Temari refused to let her and insisted on buying the things herself, since her relatives were high ranking officials and they had more money then they needed.

The next few hours they had spent at Zumiez, Rue 21, went back to Hot Topic, Old Navy, and some other stores too and had gotten what appeared to be hundreds of bags.

Temari had basically taken over Hot Topic in getting the clothes that matched and looked cute on Sakura.

Hinata had found some really nice perfumes that weren't as overpowering as those in like Hollister of Aeropastel and found a cute black and red choker with the word 'Ai', love in Kanji.

TenTen had found some black and white converses for Sakura, a pair of combat boots, a pair of black vans with white silhouettesof cherryblossom trees.

Sakura had repediatly thanked them over and over as they made their way over to the food court. The guys had just woken up from a nice nap and were hungry, so they called the girls so they could all go get something to eat.

They all met up at Taco Bell and had a ton of their tacos for only 89 cents. After they finished, they decided to go back home since they had all had their fun.

* * *

Everyone piled back into the cars, ready to go home after shopping for so long. Sakura didn't feel awkward now as she hung on to Gaara for safety.

Once again, they had beaten Temari and Kankuro to their house because they had to drop everyone off at their houses.

Sakura got off his motorcycle as he turned it off, a little stiff from all the stress of his driving skills.

Sakura and Gaara took off their helmets and Sakura gave hers back, when she saw him putting it on the seat.

"Umm, thanks Gaara, for the ride and putting up with Temari for today." Sakura thanked him with a blush.

'Damn it, how come everything I do around Gaara makes me blush?'

'**Well, that's because when a girl likes a boy, that girl tends to get feelings for him and then those feelings turn into hugs, then kisses, then ........'**Inner Sakura went on and on, but Sakura had tuned her out, as to not blush anymore.

"It's uhh no problem Sakura......" Gaara said as they were mesmerized by each other's eyes once again, like that day in the class room.

'I don't know what it is, maybe the pain I see her trying to hide in her eyes, that draws me to her...' Gaara thought but was rewarded by no answer or help from his demon.

At the same time, Sakura was thinking, 'How come every time I look into his eyes, all the bad memories I try to suppress seem to go away.....' and the same, Inner Sakura remained silent.

As they started to lean in closer and closer while thinking these thoughts, eyes still never leaving each other's.

When Sakura could feel his breath on her lips and was so close to what seemed like the best thing that could happen would, Temaripulled in the drive way and they broke apart, finally noticing what they were doing.

Temari had helped Sakura move the bags into her house will Kankuro and Gaara went up to their rooms. Temari said she was sorry she couldn't hang out, because she had a date with Shika in a few hours and had to get ready.

* * *

Sakura started to unpack her new clothes in her room, which was on the second story. Her room was fairly big, almost a master bedroom, with a walk in closet that currently looked sad because it had only one outfit in it.

She had an invisible door that opened into a beautifully tiled lavender bathroom with a huge mirror over the sink.

Her bed was a queen sized bed that was next to a bay window that looked out towards Gaara's house.

Sakura looked out her window and saw a room that appeared girlie on the second floor, which she guessed was Temari's. She saw a room with a light on that had puppets hanging on the wall right next to Temari's room that she guessed was Kankuro's, when she couldn't imagine Gaara having an affiliation to puppets.

Then, almost parallel to her room, was a much darker room with black shades drawn. All she could do was guess that that room was Gaara's.

There was also an almost ladder that was right next to her window, where she could use it to climb up to the roof with.

Sakura was putting away all her new clothes while she was assessing the house next to her. When she finished, she took out her guitar from under her bed and an old ratty notebook.

She started that notebook a few years after her mother died, remembering how one of her therapist said it would help if she wrote down her feelings.

She zoned off as she remembered one of the many sessions she had with therapists as a child....

_Sakura was 7 years old and currently sitting on a shrink chair in a fancy therapist's office. Her therapist was a nice 30 something year old lady that was very polite to her and treated her like an adult, not like how her parents treated her._

_Sakura was just sitting there, talking to her inner self about nothing and seemingly to other people, just staring off into space. _

_That's what had started it all, but she hadn't known it then. She couldn't notice that when ever she talked to her, she would get this blank expression on her face._

_Although she had tried to work on it through the years, she would still need a few more to make it look natural, or to just train herself to wear no expression ever so no one would notice._

_The therapist, Mrs. Dawson, had cleared her throat then, and Sakura looked up at her._

"_Sakura, dear, why don't you tell me what you're thinking about." Mrs. Dawson asked._

_Sakura just shook her head at her question and stared down at her hands. 'I don't want them to make you go away.' Sakura thought to her inner self. 'You're my only friend and I don't want to be alone in this world'_

'_**Don't worry Sakura, she won't do anything, none of them can take me away from you, for I am a part of you.' **__A soothing, slightly older sounding voice told Sakura._

_Sakurahad figured out that there were two parts of her inner. One that was more like her that came out more often, and another who would calm her when she was truly upset and needed comforting. The latter was harder to get out, and had an almost motherly tone, but protective like an animal._

"_Here Sakura," Mrs. Dawson slid a black notebook over the table. I was a 5 subject notebook that was just plain black on the cover and back. "If you won't talk to me, at least write down your feelings or anything that makes you feel better, I want to help you in anyway I can." She said lovingly._

_Sakura just stared back and tried to smile, and had the motion but not the whole thing..._

Sakura blinked and rubbed her temples as she came out of remembering. These memories were coming back even though she didn't want them to. Sakura had listened to Mrs. Dawson, and she still had that notebook, even though it was much smaller from ripping out pages and colored all over with reds and other shades of black.

She used this notebook to write down poems and songs that she wrote, she even wrote down how she was feeling like she was told to do.

You probably wouldn't find those pages though, for they were already ripped out and burned so no one would ever read them.

Sakura flipped open to the most frequently used page as she looked at it, it reminded her of her mother, her loving one, before all of this happened and brought the starting of tears to her eyes.

She looked at the page as she.....

* * *

Oh noses, a cliffy. What's on this page that could move Sakura so much...... only I know :p

Thanks for all the favorites, alerts, and reviews they make me upload faster. A few more reviews would be nice, but as they say.... beggars can't be choosers....

If you want to see what the cars/motorcycle look like, check them out on google images, they are pretty sweeeet.

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up soon, until next time,

xxcherryblossoms32xx :)


	4. Sakura's Notebook

Hey I'm back w/ the new chap hope you guys enjoy =)

Wow u guys, thanks for the reviews, especially from gaarasakuralovers who gave me some ideas I might follow up on. Oh, and the things u wanted to know about, you'll find out soon.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story, added me to their fav, or added my story, it's you guys that keep me writing.

Disclaimer: I own.......nothing......(sob).. but I own the idea of this story at least =)

The artists of the song are at the bottom of the page.

Sorry guys but this story's an AU fic so there's not going to be any ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu or whatever, except what I put somewhat referring to their skills like strength, speed, or whatever else I choose so you'll just have to wait and see :p

* * *

Chapter 4- Sakura's notebook

Sakura flipped open to the most frequently used page and as she looked at it, it reminded her of her mother, her loving one, before all of this happened and brought the starting of tears to her eyes.

She looked at the page as she..... saw the song she had wrote down that her mother used to sing to her when she was about 2.

When she first got the notebook, she didn't want to use it because she didn't want anyone to take her friends away from her.

After awhile, she used it from time to time when she didn't see Mrs. Dawson anymore. When her mom died, she felt nothing and barely moved or tried to love.

She didn't love what her mother had become because of her damn father, but she had felt so much love for the mother who had left her when she was so young, the one who had sung to her and went out of her way to make Sakura happy.

All the good memories of her mother drifted through her head as she looked at that page, tear drops staining the page, becoming like the past ones that had left their marks.

Sakura took out her guitar and started to strum a little beat to get started. She looked down at the page once she had cleared her throat, and started to sing her favorite song.

_From hundreds of miles, yeah, you cry like a baby.  
__You plead with me, shout scream, tell me I'm staying.  
__I know, I know, I know, I'm still you're love._

_Back from the last place that I wanted to fake, you  
__Laugh with me, shout, scream, now tell me you're staying.  
__I know, I know, I know, you're still my love._

Sakura didn't even need to look at the page any more, she had sung this whenever her father wasn't home. She tried to avoid him at all costs, and didn't want him to interrupt her song when she was playing it.

_The same as I love you, you'll always love me too,  
__This love isn't good unless it's me and you.  
__Box after box and you're still at my side.  
__The weather is changing and breaking my stride.  
__I know, I know, I know, it's just this day._

Sakura didn't remember it all that well, but she remembered her family moving a lot while she was a child. Even through all the stress of moving, her mom had still made time for her, no matter what kind of weather, they would go chase butterflies or sit outside in the rain with an umbrella and smell the fragrance of a new world being born.

_House after house, just like car after car.  
__You see club after club and it all seems so far.  
__I know, I know, I know, what else are we here for.  
__The same as I love you you'll always love me too,  
__This love isn't good unless it's me and you._

_Stick you're hands inside of my pockets,  
__Keep them warm while I'm still here.  
__Tell them this love hasn't changed me, hasn't changed me at all._

Sakura could remember when it used to get really cold all the time in Snow country. Her mom used to give her a piggyback ride so she wouldn't get lost in the snow. Her mom would feel little Sakura start to shake and would put Sakura's cold hand into her coat pockets.

_Last night I was writing about you.  
__I know my screaming and shouting won't keep you.  
__I know, I know, I know, you're still my love._

"What are we going to do?" Sakura could hear her mom saying to her father. "I don't know, you fix it." Her father replied while he threw another beer can on the ground. He was a heavy drinker and because of that, her mom tried to keep Sakura out of the way of him.

Even when her mom was starting to loose it, she could tell she still loved Sakura, even just a little bit at the most.

_I wake up to the sound of you're working,  
__You're one room right over, stressing and loving me.  
__I know, I know, I know, be still my love.  
__The same as I love you you'll always love me too,  
__This love isn't good unless it's me and you_

Sakura remembered helping her mom make that part. It was in Sakura's point of view about her mom, when they would sing it as a duet. Her mom always said that she had a beautiful voice. Then they would both sing....

_Stick you're hands inside of my pockets,  
__Keep them warm while I'm still here.  
__Tell them this love hasn't changed me, hasn't changed me at all.  
__Stick your heart inside of my chest,  
__Keep it warm here while we rest.  
__Tell them this love hasn't changed me, hasn't changed me at all._

_The same as I love you, you'll always love me to.  
__This love isn't good unless it's me.... and..... you._

Sakura finished the song. She knew she could only remember her caring mom by that song, but as time went on, she could only remember more of the bad memories then the good.

Sakura flipped threw to one of the newer pages she had written one of her newest songs on.

She had told Temari before she had left that on Tuesday she would play a song for them. She didn't want to play it now, cause it might mess her up if she practiced it too much.

Instead, she glanced over this song and that, a few poems, until she got to the song she felt like singing. She never liked to sing in front of any one before, so before she started, she checked the window.

Sakura looked out and it didn't seem like anyone was outside to hear her. She opened the window slightly because it was getting hot in her room.

With a sigh Sakura started to strum the opening to the song and lightly humming what she was feeling.

_Catch me, as I fall.  
Say you're here and it's all over now.  
__Speaking to the atmosphere,  
__No one's here and I fall into myself.  
__This truth drives me into madness,  
__I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away,  
__If I will it all away._

_Don't turn away,  
Don't give in to the pain.  
Don't try to hide,  
Though they're screaming your name.  
Don't close your eyes,  
God knows what lies behind them.  
Don't turn out the light,  
Never sleep, never die.  
_

_I'm frightened by what I see,  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come.  
Immobilized by my fear,  
And soon to be blinded by tears.  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away,  
__If I will it all away._

_Don't turn away,  
Don't give in to the pain.  
Don't try to hide,  
Though they're screaming your name.  
Don't close your eyes,  
God knows what lies behind them.  
Don't turn out the light,  
Never sleep never die._

_Fallen angels at my feet,  
Whispered voices at my ear.  
Death before my eyes,  
Lying next to me I fear.  
She beckons me, shall I give in?  
Upon my end shall I begin?  
Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end._

Even though Sakura had checked the windows of the other house to make sure that the Sabuku's were in their bedrooms, she didn't know that a certain someone with red hair was sitting on his roof, gazing at the stars, and listening to her sad song.

* * *

As Sakura finished her song, she noticed it was about dinner time. She quickly, but silently went down stairs to get something to eat. She didn't want to disturb her father, for she knew what would happen then.

Usually, on a good day, he would just look at her with hate. On not so good days, he would use a few chose words to lower her already low self esteem, then throw her against a wall and start kicking her while she was down until he was satisfied.

Sakura could throw a punch back, and probably beat him with the massive strength she had acquired over the years of being the top badass girl in the schools she went to, but she just couldn't.

Even though Sakura hated the bastard, and would like nothing more than to support her self, but she couldn't until she was 18. Until then, he was technically her father and therefore, she _couldn't_ beat him to a bloody pulp.

She hoped he wasn't home yet, and if he was, then she hoped he was wasted so he wouldn't notice her.

* * *

'Just my fucking luck.' Sakura cursed in her head. Her 'father' was having one of his _meetings_ where he would sit in the living room with a bunch of his uber rich friends while drinking brandy in the fancy glasses for it.

They would sit around and talk business, probably drugs or other illegal things, and drink while her father slowly suckered them into losing more money while he gained more.

Sakura observed the meeting and recognized a few names that she could finally put to their kids faces. There was Mr. Huuga, Mr. Yamanaka, Mr. Aburame, Ms. Inuzaka, Mr. Akimichi, Mr. Nara, and last, Mr. Uchiha; Fugaku Uchiha, with Itachi on his right side. That's how most of these family's live around here, they're part of a big drug web that lived in this city.

Not to say that they're bad people or anything, but you wouldn't want to cross any one of them, even though her father was so close to revealing his true intentions by mistake.

Itachi in fact, wasn't that bad. He never drank what he was served, but as not to be rude, politely told them he wasn't a big drinker. He would even help her out sometimes after everyone would witness what her father had done to her, by excusing himself to the restroom, because none of them were aloud to stop him, it was a sort of club rule.

Ms. Inuzaka was a calm person, and didn't enjoy violence. She had a dog next to her, customary to their family. She only came because it was her dieing husband's last request for her to help out their family.

Most of them weren't in it as a way for power or anything like that. They were in it because it paid good money to help support their families.

Itachi had caught sight of Sakura first, along with Kin, Ms. Inuzuka's dog, and quickly made a distraction for her to get through and get what she needed without being noticed. As soon as she did, she swiftly ran through and grabbed some pop-tarts and bolted back to her room.

She locked the door shut and looked around for where to go if anyone downstairs did in fact see her and told her father.

'**That sure was close'** her inner self said. 'It was a little too close.' Sakura replied.

Sakura saw her open window and remembered the ladder on the outside. She took her pop-tarts, still wrapped, and shoved them into her pocket. She then climbed out the window, shut it so they wouldn't find her, and ascended the ladder to the roof of her house.

* * *

When she got to the roof, she plopped down and stared at the stars. 'It must be so easy for them, living all alone in their own galaxies, all by themselves.' Sakura thought.

She was exhausted from today and started to doze off until she felt a heavy material on her.

Sakura jumped up to a sitting position, wondering what was happening, when she turned to the body that she was snuggled into.

She saw Gaara, looking quite comfortable, and not at all minding that she was almost molesting his arm.

"You looked cold and lonely over here." Gaara whispered. Seeming to keep quite so it wouldn't seem too loud when she had just woke up. "I thought I would lend you my jacket, although if you want, I could leave." He replied when he sensed her starting to sit up.

He was soon standing, and Sakura, realizing he would leave if she didn't answer or talk, did the only thing reasonable to her in her half dream-dazed sleep.

Sakura launched herself forward towards him and nuzzle her head into his chest. "But I don't want you to leave, you were so comfortable to lie against that I don't want to stay out here alone now." Sakura admitted while blushing.

Gaara gave her a nod and they both laid back down on the roof. **'Gaara was right, you know, it is a little chilly out here.'** Inner Sakura told her. Sakura felt a shiver run down her spin then, and Gaara's automatic response to that was to put his arm around her.

Sakura didn't mind in the least so she embraced his offer and put her arm around his torso.

They had been like that for a few minutes until Gaara asked, "That song you were playing earlier, is that the one you're going to play for the band?"

"Umm, I don't think so, why, was it really that bad?" Sakura asked embarrassed now that he had heard her sing and probably thought the worst now.

"No, not at all it was amazing. I just asked because if it was, I would act surprised for you.... if you wanted me to that is."

"I think I'm going to play a different song though, but thanks Panda-kun." Sakura had blushed madly at that, as it had accidentally slipped from her lips. She was just thinking how much like a panda he looked like and it had slipped out.

'Ah, damn it, now he's going to think we're freaks and walk away.' Sakura deliberated. **'Don't worry kid, at the worst, he'll just think you're a weird stalker chick.'** Inner Sakura tried to help.

'NOT HELPING' Sakura screamed in her head. Sakura had noticed that Gaara had been stunned at what she said, for he hadn't moved an inch.

"Umm, Ano, Gaara, I'm sorr-" "What did you call me." Gaara asked interrupting her.

"Ano, I'm sorry Gaara I called you panda-kun." Sakura blushed deeply again.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, umm, you can call me that if you want...." Gaara muttered with a blush.

"How about just Gaara-kun?" Sakura wondered, not missing the suffix he put on her name.

"Sure, Sure." Gaara answered. They both went back to gazing at the stars, this time, thinking about the other, instead of their inner turmoil.

Slowly, Gaara turned towards Sakura as she turned to him.

You could see the passion they had for each other, that had started to form the first time they saw each other, no matter how much they wanted to admit otherwise, as they looked into each other's eyes.

Gaara suddenly leaned in and captured her lips in a fervent kiss.

Sakura leaned in and started to slowly react to the kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck to bring him closer to her.

* * *

Sakura and Gaara had stayed up on the roof all night, kissing and cuddling until Sakura had fallen asleep, sometime around midnight, and Gaara brought her threw her window and laid her on her bed.

Gaara took one last longing glance at Sakura, and then jumped out the window.

* * *

There you go, end of chapter. I finished this in the span of 2 weekdays where I'm extremely busy, to upload this because I wanted to add some GaaSaku fluff in this story.  
I do like Itachi as a character so I tried to put him as Sakura's friend so I could go the way I wanted to go with this story.

Hope you guys liked that fluff, ...... and the story.

Songs used-  
I know, I know, I know by Tegan and Sara.  
Whisper by Evanescence.

Next chapter will be about the first rehearsal in the band, and more GaaSaku action and stuff.  
Thx for the great reviews, I love reading all of them. 3  
xxcherryblossoms32xx


	5. Rehersal

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, and that last chapter was sooo short, but I had tons of hw and tests cause my teachers are making us all cram. I almost broke my wrist snowboarding and it kinda hurts to type, but for you guys....sniff.... I'll push through the pain. :D

Thx for all the reviews, I didn't think my story would be this popular 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs used...... or the world..... but ANY of these would be nice gifts *wink wink*

* * *

Chapter 5- Rehearsal

An alarm clock went hurtling through the air while going off at 6:00 in the morning. Sakura was half awake with her hair in tangles and still in the clothes she was wearing yesterday as she heard the satisfying sound of plastic and metal crumbling to bits from an impact.

'How did I get in here?' Sakura thought. **'Well, a flying squirrel managed to become super sized enough to carry you in here by the mouth and dropped you on your bed.'** Inner Sakura retorted.

'Oh, that makes _total_ sense to me now. Did Gaara manage to carry me down that ladder?' Sakura asked. **'Yeah, although it's a wonder with your fat, lazy ass.'**

'Hmph, for your information, I went for a run on........ well I exercise....' Sakura 'hmphed'

'**Just so you should know, you should probably be getting ready for school and not arguing with me if you want to avoid **_**him **_**waking up.'** Inner Sakura reminded her.

At that Sakura grabbed some random clothes from her closet and sprinted into her bathroom.

* * *

After taking a cold shower to wake her up, Sakura put on her clothes and walked into her room. She looked into the full mirror in there to assess what she was wearing.

She had grabbed a white T-shirt with a dark green guitar on the front, with a pair of black skinny jeans with a chain from the pocket to a belt loop in the back. She dried her hair and straightened it and slipped black and white checkered vans on.

She thought her outfit had needed something else so she grabbed fingerless leather gloves and grabbed her black shoulder backpack.

She moved stealthily down the stairs and grabbed a pop tart to go. It was a nice day out so she decided to walk to school.

As she was walking, a familiar Tesla Roadster slowed to her pace and a window rolled down.

"Hey hot stuff, get in!" Temari yelled with a chuckle. It was followed by a bunch of laughs and a "Hell Yeah!" from TenTen.

* * *

They got to school and all headed for homeroom. The girls gossiped for a while, while the guys, who had come in a little after them, sat there joking around and hanging around.

"Hey Sakura, have you figured out what song your going to play yet?" Hinata asked. Sakura gave Hinata a playful nudge that was a bit too powerful and made her fall into Naruto's lap.

Hinata's face went bright red from the contact on her boyfriend, but Naruto didn't seem to mind. He just went on talking to Kiba about cars while putting an arm around Hinata so she wouldn't go running off.

All the girls started laughing at Hinata's first attempts to get out of his embrace, until she finally gave up and leaned in toward Naruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek, successfully getting him to let go as she walked back to her seat, going red from being bold.

"Oops, sorry Hinata, a little too much force to that, but yeah, and I'm not going to tell you or else it'll spoil the surprise." Sakura said while smiling cunningly at her.

* * *

The day went on and the classes flew by. For some reason, Sakura couldn't seem to keep up with Gaara though. Every time she would turn around, he would be gone already.

'He must feel awkward about what happened, what if he really doesn't like me, and was just fooling around?' Sakura asked her inner.

'**Come on girl, why do you always doubt the good things that happen to you? Sure he might seem that way, but maybe he doesn't know how to show his feelings for you.' **Inner Sakura tried to assist her self-esteem.

While Sakura was thinking about Gaara, she was walking to her next class and didn't notice Ino and her group of sluts hanging around her. Ino had noticed that Sakura had seemed out of it and decided to see how far she could push her luck.

Ino stuck out her foot and made Sakura trip, but she hadn't seen what she was going to make her fall into.

Sakura looked up as she was falling to see Ino's face aghast with horror as to where she was falling. She turned her head and saw that right in front of her there was an old water fountain that had sharp pointy edges. As Sakura closed her eyes tight waiting for the inevitable impact, she was pushed in another direction and landed on something soft.

Sakura's face was shoved into a warm, black shirt and she looked up to see blood red.

'Holy shit! There must be so much blood if all I can see is red.' Sakura started to hyperventilate at the thought.

'**No you idiot, it's just Gaara who saved your dumb ass.'** Inner Sakura retorted.

At that, Sakura took a better look at the red, noticing how it was actually attached to pale skin and there were inquiring jade-green eyes that were looking at her to see if she was ok.

Sakura stared wide eyed at what she was now processing what he had done for her when......

5 minutes earlier

Gaara was walking down the hallway after just nearly sprinting out of the class he had with Sakura so he could get away to think things through.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck....' Gaara thought. **'What's wrong now, kid?' **Shukaku said.

'Oh god, she probably thinks I don't even care about her now, because I don't know what to do.' Gaara worried.

'**You need to grow a pair, right now kid. Have you ever heard me reacting this way? No. This is going to sound really sappy coming from me, but I think you need it now.' **Shukaku said.

Gaara was almost at wits end because he didn't know how to approach a _relationship _with a girl he liked. Heck, he never even liked a girl before, sure, he had fooled around with a few, but he didn't even know how to advance into a relationship.

'**Alright, here's what you do kid. You gotta act real smooth and let her do most of ta work. So if she wants to hold ya hand, you let her. If she wants to hug, you will sure as hell hug back. I've never seen you this happy in ya life and plus this girl is a sure hottie. So I'm gunna use all my skills in helping ya not let 'er get away.' **Shukaku ranted.

'Ok, ok, smooth. The next time I'll see her, I'm not going to avoid her then.' Gaara promised.

Gaara was then walking back down the hall, when he saw Sakura walking in a daze towards her next class and then saw Ino smirking and started sprinting towards her.....

Present

"ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT ALONG WITH BEING A BIMBO?" Gaara shouted to Ino.

Everyone in the hallway stopped to stare at the scene. Sure, they had seen Gaara mad before, but he never took the time to actually yell at them, he would just beat the living shit out of them.

Ino gaped at Gaara and could only stutter out a "I'm-m s-s-so-o s-s-so-r-r-r-ry."

But Gaara hadn't even listened to her as he had carried Sakura off into an empty classroom and set her on a table.

What he didn't see was a brooding Uchiha in the corner of the crowd, scowling by the affection Gaara was showing Sakura. 'I'll be damned if I let him mess with my girl.' Sasuke muttered. 'I'll be sure to fuck up his life.' Sasuke thought as he devised a plan.

* * *

"Sakura, are you all right?" Gaara asked.

"......." Was Sakura's reply since she was thinking. 'Should I say something about it now?' Sakura asked her inner. **'Well just don't sit there saying nothing or else he really will get all worked up about nothing.'**

Sakura had just then noticed Gaara's worried face when she looked up.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to you Gaara." Sakura said with a blush.

"Oh, ok then. Well I guess I'll go then." Gaara said while thinking, 'You fucking moron, don't just walk away.'

"Gaara wait!" Sakura shouted out when she noticed Gaara walking away.

When Gaara turned around, he saw Sakura with her head down and looking like she was about to cry.

"Look, I know I have feelings for you, but I'm not so sure about yours, so please don't ignore me anymore. If you don't like me, nothing has to change, we can still be friends. And don't worry, I can take your rejection, because sure it'll hurt, but I've been through worse and....."

Sakura got cut off as Gaara walked over to her and lifted her head up to him and crushed his lips to hers in the middle of her sentence.

"Sakura, how could you think I don't care about you? You're the only person I've let get this close to me." Gaara said sincerely.

Sakura got off the table and stood on her tip toes. She put her hands on the sides of Gaara's face and said, "Good, because I think I might even be starting to love you." And gave him a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

They walked out of the room holding hands and carried out through the rest of the day.

Sakura had gone home that night and picked out exactly what she would wear tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura picked up the clothes she had set out; that happened to be a light baby blue dress that ended at about mid-thigh where the fabric was layered from her hips down to make it go outwards, that had black lacing that went from where a corset would end and weaved up towards the top of the dress, and headed into the bathroom.

After a quick shower, she walked back into the room to get her school stuff. She picked up her backpack after lacing up white wedge shoes that wrapped elegantly up her lower legs.

The day rushed by her with Gaara by her side and she couldn't wait for the rehearsal. She went over the song every period in her head and as soon as the bell rang, she shot out of her seat and to her locker.

* * *

Temari had told her in lunch that they would all meet up at her house after school, so she could get a ride from one of them.

Gaara had offered to drive her, to which she had accepted, but had been nervous about her dress flying up the whole time while having to hold on to Gaara for dear life because she didn't want to fall off at the speed that he drives.

They all came tumbling out of the car that they had all smashed into, seeing how they had to fit TenTen, Shika, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, and Kankuro, along with Temari herself, into her car since Kankuro forgot his car that morning.

They all went inside and down the stairs, passing through there hang out room, and going through a door into another room Sakura had missed seeing. It lead to a small room that had the air of a small, comfortable, warm cafe with almost a club feel to it with a little stage and several chairs and tables set up.

"It's to get the feeling of performing in front of a crowd." Kiba said as he noticed Sakura's questioning gaze at the set up.

"Oh, yeah Sakura. You haven't seen this room yet, have you? Temari mumbled while rubbing the back of her head trying to feign innocence.

"Well, you can borrow one of the guitars we have laying around here." Temari declared louder, just asking for someone to oppose her.

Ignoring Temari's tone, Sakura wandered over and picked up cheapest looking guitar, not going for the black one that had blood-red kanji written all over it, which she assumed was Gaara's.

Sakura walked up the little steps and settled into the stool and turned to everyone after she had tuned the guitar.

She blushed a deep red when she realized what she was doing, and stared at everyone as they had sat down at the little tables.

All of a sudden Naruto yelled out a "Go Sakura!! Woooh!!" and everyone else started applauding and cheering her on.

With a smirk at how Naruto could always make anyone feel better, Sakura started playing some random notes and then began to strum to the song. She looked up once at Gaara before she started to sing.

_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's__, _

_All alone, feels like its all coming down.  
She won't turn around.  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries, _

_That first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

She glanced up at everyone to see that their full attention was on her.

_So stand in the rain__,  
Stand your ground.  
Stand up when it's all crashing down.  
You stand through the pain,  
You won't drown.  
And one day, whats lost can be found.  
You stand in the rain.._

_She won't make a sound__.  
Alone in this fight with herself, and the fears,_

_Whispering__, if she stands, she'll fall down.  
She wants to be found.  
The only way out is through everything,_

_She's running from, wants to give up and lie down._

She had the startings of tears in her eyes as she sang one of the most personal songs she knew. She didn't dare look at her friends now, she didn't want them to see her cry.

_So stand in the rain,__  
Stand your ground.  
Stand up when it's all crashing down.  
You stand through the pain,  
You won't drown.  
And one day, whats lost can be found.  
You stand in the rain._

So stand in the rain,  
Stand your ground.  
Stand up when it's all crashing down.  
Stand through the pain,  
You won't drown.  
And one day, whats lost can be found.

Sakura stopped playing the guitar, so it was just a vocal solo, where she sang the last of the song, slowly having her voice fade with the emotion created behind the lyrics.

_So stand in the rain__,  
Stand your ground.  
Stand up when it's all crashing down.  
You stand through the pain,  
You won't drown.  
And one day, whats lost can be found...  
You stand in the rain._

When Sakura was finished, she peeked up into her friends, and they all erupted with claps and congradulations on how well she did.

Temari came up from behind her when Sakura had stepped off the stage to put the guitar back, and squeezed her in a deathly gripped hug.

"T-t-temari. C-can-n't br-r-re-eat-th." Sakura stuttered out.

"Whoops. Alittle too tight." Temari said sheepishly.

"Sorry Saku, but I just wanted to ask you the real invitation into the band, and I couldn't resist." Temari said with a grin on her face.

Sakura put her hand on her chin and pretended to be thinking hard about it, but when a held back smile broke through o her face, Temari laughed and gave her shoulder a little push.

"Of course, Temari. I would love to be in this band." Sakura said while giving a small giggle.

"So, Sakura! Want to hear what we can play?" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Sure, why not." Sakura replied happily.

'This is one of the best days in my life now.' Sakura thought happily. She was surrounded by people who wanted to hang out with her, and doing the one thing she loved most, well besides Gaara, playing music.

'**Just be sure to hold on to it.' **Inner Sakura murmured out.

'What did you say?' Sakura asked because she had been so busy talking to Hinata that she actually couldn't hear what her inner had said.

'**I didn't say anything.' **Inner said just to make her forget about it.

Sakura just shrugged it off and went to sit over by Hinata, Kankuro, TenTen, and Temari to watch the guys play.

Kiba took his seat at the drums while Gaara and Naruto got their guitars out and re-tuned them.

Shika went over to the soundboard's seat and then just fell asleep right on top of it, without hitting anything.

Gaara started to play. (_Gaara_, _**Naruto**_)

_Chairs thrown and tables toppled,  
Hands armed with broken bottles,  
Standing no chance to win but,  
We're not running, we're not running._

_There's a point I think we're missing,  
It's in the air we raise our fists in,  
In the smiles we cast each other,  
My sister, my brother._

Gaara then looked up at Kankuro and Temari when he sang that last line, slightly smirking at them.

_About the time we gave up hoping,  
We never find these locks still open,  
Stumbling on stones unturned,  
The hurt we feel, we all have earned.__**Break out**__) I won't be left here,  
Behind closed doors.__**Break out**__) I won't be left here,  
Behind closed doors._

The lines we've cross in search of change,  
but all they see is treason

Although we have no obligation to stay alive,  
On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive,  
(

Bonfires burn like beacons,  
Guiding the lost and weakened.  
Flames dance on crashing waves,  
Guiding ships who've gone astray

Time out, let's stop and think this through,  
We've all got better things to do,  
Than talk in circles, run in place,  
Answers inches from our face.

Although we have no obligation to stay alive,  
On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive,  
(

Black eyes, broken fingers,  
Blood drips and I let it run,  
down my lips into my swollen gums,  
When hope is non-existent,  
Our instincts all scream "Run",  
We never turn our backs or even bite our tongue.

_Although we have no obligation to stay alive,  
On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive,  
(__**Break out**__) I won't be left here,  
Behind closed doors._

_Although we have no obligation to stay alive,_

_(__**Behind closed doors**__)  
On broken backs we beg for mercy, we will survive,  
(__**Behind closed doors**__)_

_(__**Break out**__) I won't be left here,_

_Behind closed doors._

Sakura gazed into Gaara's piercing eyes as he stared intently at her, almost as if he couldn't see any onw but her, but shook it off as the rest applauded while jumping up and down at their new song, so Sakura joined them.

They all ordered pizza and ate for a while in their room, while all the guys were gathered around playing video games and all the girls talked about random stuff.

"Hey, Temari?" "Yeah?" "What time is it?" Sakura wondered. "It's, like, 6 o' clock. Why?"

"Oh Shit." Sakura said while dropping all her stuff. "Thanks guy for letting me in your band, but I've got to go home. See ya!" Sakura yelled over her shoulder as she rushed home, after giving a small peck on the cheek.

Sakura rushed into her house and up the stairs like she normally would. Except this time, she was wearing heals that made going up the stairs a little less stealthy.

'Oh man, I really hope he isn't here.' Sakura thought. **'Uh, one of your bracelets fell off at the top of the stairs.'** Inner Sakura interjected.

'FUCK. Today is not my day.' Sakura thought when she took her shoes off and put on her regular Converse.

She walked painstakingly slow to the top of the stairs and grabbed at the bracelet praying to kami that her father wasn't in fact home. When she stood up, she saw her father waiting at the foot of the stairs with a pleased look on his face.

"Hello, Father." Sakura mumbled out.

"Why, hello, my dearest Sakura." Her father said blissfully. 'Something has to be seriously wrong if he's greeting me like that.' Sakura thought.

'**Well, if he's being this nice, what's the worst he could do? Lets just ride this out and see what happens.'** Inner Sakura tried to reassure her unsuccessfully.

"It's the strangest coincidence that we were just talking about you." He said with a smirk.

"It seems that I might get some use for you after all." Her father said with one more smirk as Sakura looked up to see......

Xx

Well, my wrist hurts to the point where you guys will just have to endure another cliffy XD.

Songs used-

Stand in the Rain- Superchick

Behind Closed Doors- Rise Against

Hope you guys liked this chapter, I put in a little NaruHina fluff along with some more SakuGaa fluff, but don't worry, THERE'S MORE TO COME!! Muwhahahaha.

Reviews are nice and I'll dedicate the next chapter to who ever will guess who's at the bottom of the stairs with her dad? It might not be who you suspect it to be ;)

Well, c ya next time,

CB


	6. Betrayal

Sorry for the long wait!!!! =[ I didn't have any time over the summer to write, and now schools already started, but im gunna try to update my stories soon.. or at least give little chapters. So so so sorry that this chapter is short.... but i'll try to update soon!

And thanks for all the reviews =] even though most of you guys guessed wrong,

katieXtheXkunoichi and WoW-Elves-FTW, this chapter's dedicated to you, cause you guys got it, or at least after u changed your mind haha

* * *

"_It's the strangest coincidence that we were just talking about you." He said with a smirk._

"_It seems that I might get some use for you after all." Her father said with one more smirk as Sakura looked up to see......_

Itachi looking up with sad eyes at her.

Sakura had a questioning look on her face at Itachi, because he almost never made eye contact with her around her father, and started to say, "W-what… do you… mean?"

'Shit, I never show fear to him, so why did I just stutter now?'

Her father chuckled at that. "You see Sakura dearest, I just got proposed a deal with Mr. Uchiha's father."

Sakura slowly turned her attention from her father to Itachi and tried to hold his gaze but no matter what she did, he kept looking away almost ashamed.

"What kind of deal." Sakura said, getting a hold of her emotions and turning stoic, avoiding Itachi's questioning glances at her change in tone.

"The kind that will make me rich." Her father replied while smirking.

Sakura turned around to try to get out of her window but bumped into a rock hard body. She began to back up from a man who was in a suit with the look of a body guard to him. As she did, she forgot how far it was to the stairs, and slipped backwards, closing her eyes to wait for the inevitable pain……

……..That never came. She looked up to see Itachi, who had sprinted up the stairs to catch her, looking down at her.

"I'm so sorry Sakura….." was all she heard as she was knocked out.

* * *

When Sakura came to, she stayed perfectly still with her eyes closed. She tried to take in her surroundings with her other senses first, so as to not alarm anyone who could be watching her or anything.

She first noticed a small breeze on her legs and arms, which meant she saw still wearing her clothes.

'Okay, well that's still a good sign…."

Next, she noted that it was very dark in the room, and she was on some kind of bed with expensive silk sheets. Sakura opened her eyes and sat up.

She looked around the room, not feeling anyone's presence, and was about to get off the bed when she heard the rustling of clothing, and it wasn't her own.

"Why hello, Sakura." Came a deep and sophisticated voice almost sang out.

* * *

Gaara looked out his window and the dark room of the house right next door.

'Something's not right…..' Gaara though.

'**Something deffinatly feels odd…' **Sakaku said**.**

Gaara gazed at Sakura's empty room, trying to see any hints of movement. He saw a blind flicker and immediately sprang next to his window. He saw what he assumed was Sakura's father, someone she barely talked about near him.

Gaara snuck up out of his window and hopped over to their roof and climbed down the latter to Sakura's window.

'_Thank you Mr. Uchiha. I find this deal very pleasing.' _Gaara overheard her father speaking on the phone.

'_I just hope that little bitch isn't as much of a pest as she was to me. Maybe she'll even manage to make you a little money.' _Mr. Haruno had said.

There was a pause for a second while Gaara assumed Mr. Uchiha was speaking.

'_Oh, for Sasuke you say? Very well then, as you chose. Just a fair warning though, she's…. lively to say the least. You should train her well first.' _And Mr. Haruno hung up the phone on that note.

Gaara was growing exceedingly angry at hearing this. He ran back up the latter and over to his house and started planning.

* * *

Sakura jumped at hearing Sasuke's voice. She gathered all the blankets she could around her and tried to cover herself up as best as she could.

"W-what are you doing here?" Sakura stammered out.

"Heh. This is my house." Sasuke said arrogantly.

"I figured that much you jackass, I mean what am I doing in your house." Sakura stated.

At that, Sakura felt herself get flung towards a wall, and then Sasuke holding her against it when her body tried to rebound it's self.

"I told you I wanted you, and I always get what I want."

At that Sakura blacked out… again.

* * *

Thank you everyone whose been looking forward to reading the next chapter! Lax is starting again soon and between that, AP classes, and my bf... doesn't leave much time for writing but i'll try!

REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME =D haha or just review if you want more chapters ;)


End file.
